


Drabble: Dirtywrongbad

by nwhepcat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat
Summary: Hey, look what I found on my LJ/DW!
Relationships: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Drabble: Dirtywrongbad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look what I found on my LJ/DW!

Anya's eyes shine as she glances up from the computer.

Xander shudders to think what kind of dirtywrongbad sex act she's reading about. That she might be suggesting tonight.

Or ... maybe shiver is the better word.

He looks around the shop. Nobody's watching. "Whatcha lookin' at, sweetie?"

A near-orgasmic breathiness when she answers, "eBay. You put things up for auction. Useless crap you don't need. And people fight to give you money."

He approaches, looks at the screen. "Hey! Those're my tools! You can't sell those!"

"Too late to back out. But you still have forty seven minutes to bid."


End file.
